


[ART] Aequor Viridi Mutaris

by Arcxus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Art, Gen, I Tried, M/M, Merperson Keith (Voltron), Merperson Lance (Voltron), based on another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcxus/pseuds/Arcxus
Summary: Art for brayslmarch and MadeOfHamm's brilliant fic Aequor Viridi Mutaris. It's a really cool spin on the merperson trope, totally worth the read.(just basic sketches 'cuz I had very little time, but enjoy ~)





	[ART] Aequor Viridi Mutaris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadeOfHamm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeOfHamm/gifts), [brayslmarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brayslmarch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aequor Viridi Mutaris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829868) by [brayslmarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brayslmarch/pseuds/brayslmarch), [MadeOfHamm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeOfHamm/pseuds/MadeOfHamm). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Aequor Viridi Mutaris do so now (I stg you guys, it's worth it). I chose that design for the tail because a) the fic is very science based and said tails should be strong and b) it had to fit with the general art theme for VLD. I'm sorry if it's not exactly what was envisioned but it tried?
> 
> (Also I can't draw hands pls ignore them thanks)


End file.
